In recent years, the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) in development of light fixtures for various common lighting purposes has increased, and this trend has accelerated as advances have been made in the field. Indeed, lighting applications which previously had typically been served by fixtures using what are known as high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps are now being served by LED light fixtures. Such lighting applications include, among a good many others, roadway lighting, factory lighting, parking lot lighting, and commercial building lighting.
In LED light fixtures, particularly lights used for roadway, parking lot and similar outdoor lighting purposes, there is a need to direct light in chosen downward directions, to avoid or minimize so-called trespass light in non-intended downward directions, and avoid or minimize so-called light pollution in order to satisfy “dark-sky” specifications and/or requirements.
Various prior LED light fixtures deal with these issues by adding shields and reflectors of various kinds, and this tends to result in complex structures. There is a need for an improved LED light fixture which satisfies the above-mentioned light-direction requirements which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and which satisfies other important requirements for LED light fixtures.